<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not so alone anymore by LoverofMidnight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075666">Not so alone anymore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofMidnight/pseuds/LoverofMidnight'>LoverofMidnight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Geraltwhumpweek 2020 - Day 5, M/M, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, Tired Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Touch-Starved Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:13:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofMidnight/pseuds/LoverofMidnight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Darling, I am more than capable to choose what I want in life, and I want it to be at your side.” Jaskier fingers gently pressed on a hard knot working it out as the Witcher lay against his chest. He felt the shake that went through Geralt body.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not so alone anymore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope you will enjoy the story. Feedback is always welcome. I am also on Tumblr @lover-of-midnight</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt slammed the inn door open. He was covered in blood and mud from the fighting with the monster. Everything on his body was covered with grime and he wanted nothing more to bath and maybe go to the brothel to try and find someone to spend the night with.</p><p>He knows it will not squish the feeling down he has, the longing to lay down next to someone and feel loved. To just be himself, no one expectations. He knows, in the end, the experience will only leave him feeling more alone, with his skin begging for more, just a few more minutes of someone touch him with friendliness. Not the harsh touch he is used to.</p><p>He gave a slight smile when he saw Jaskier. He was happy to see the bard again. Jaskier gave him a beaming smile, talking a mile a minute like he usually does. They both make their way over to the bar when Jaskier gently touch his arm. “We can share if you would like?” Jaskier voice was soft and gentle. Geralt raised his one eyebrow at the comment. He knows how much Jaskier likes to get a lady friend for the evening, so why on earth would he want to share?</p><p>“Come now darling it would be fun. We have not seen each other in a while.” Geralt had frozen on the darling so he did not react in time to stop the bard from giving the innkeeper extra coin for them suddenly sharing the room. </p><p>He snapped out of the slight daze when he was pulled up the stairs, Jaskier was still talking. Geralt relaxed a little bit as he listens to the words flowing around him. </p><p>When they got to the room, Jaskier immediately started to help him get out of his amour. He did not allow Geralt to help him expect for moving his arms when told to. Geralt did not know if he should be offended with the behaviour and move away. He did not need a bloody keeper. </p><p>Jaskier gave a sad smile he knows his Witcher can not see. Jaskier could see the longing in his eyes when people sat together and just chatted with one another. He could see why his eyes would linger on parents with there children. </p><p>And he sorts off had promised himself that he would try and take care of Geralt any way possible. If that meant that he would need to play a little bit dirty well then, he would because Geralt deserve to be happy as well even if he does not always believe that to be true. </p><p>Jaskier finally got Geralt completely naked and forced him to sit at the basin, he knows he would need to get extra water to get all off the muck off, but there is no way he would allow the Witcher into the bath as dirty as he is now.</p><p>Jaskier got the cloth wet and gently started with his face. Geralt almost bared his teeth for the bard but stopped himself in time. He was unsure of why Jaskier was doing this, he knows he likes to wash his hair for some reason, but he never did this before.</p><p>When Jaskier turn back to the basin, Geralt took a gently sent of the air, making sure he did not smell any emotions that may indicate that the bard is forcing himself or any other negative emotions. The last thing he wants to do is to drive the bard away. He knows at one point or another he more than likely would do that. </p><p>By the time that Jaskier got Geralt clean was he a pile of goo. His limbs felt heavy and his skin burned slightly with the ghost of touch he just received. Jaskier gently dried him off.  </p><p>And even if he does not do it, why would Jaskier wants to spend the rest of his life following a Witcher around. He can not give him the life he deserves. His muscles tighten slightly from the sudden fear of losing the bard. </p><p>“Relax darling.” Jaskier voice was soft and soothing. Geralt allowed Jaskier to scrubbed him clean when. Just before they were finished was there a knock on the door. Jaskier patted his shoulder and quickly went to the door to open the door for the barmaids to bring in the bath, as well as four buckets of steaming water. </p><p>Jaskier thanked them and gently pressed a coin into the one's hand, asking her if it would be possible to have their clothes cleaned. When she said yes, he quickly gathers Geralt clothes and gave them to her, with another coin pressed into her hand and with the dirty clothes she quickly left the room. </p><p>Jaskier got most off the blood out of Geralt hair but he knows that it would take a lot more of scrubbing to get it thoroughly cleaned.</p><p>Jaskier was now just gently humming under his breath when he motioned for Geralt to get into the bath. Geralt gave him an enquiring looked, he still was not completely sure why Jaskier was so suddenly touching him more than he normally did and it made him feel nervous since now he does not know what the intentions behind the touching are. </p><p>The water was slightly warmer than most humans would be able to tolerate but immediately he started to relax. Jaskier was behind him pulling a stool closer. His hands were gently on Geralt scalp. Slowly he got Geralt to relax as he works the soap gently through his hair. His movements were even. </p><p>Lulled by the gentleness, Geralt relaxed into Jaskier touch, his scalp tingled where the bard’s fingers where. Too soon for Geralt taste was the bath done. He quickly dried off but was once again stop when he wanted to get dressed. The unsureness started to build again. Geralt did not know what Jaskier wanted and how he is supposed to do.</p><p>“When was the last time someone touches you, just because?” Jaskier voice was low and even as his fingers lightly touch Geralt shoulders. Geralt looked at him unsure, almost breaking Jaskier heart. “Not sure.” Geralt voice dropped low and he shifts his eyes to the floor.</p><p>“How about a massage and a cuddle darling?” </p><p>Geralt could only nod to the question. Jaskier quickly got the bottle of Camomile oil. Geralt still looked unsure at Jaskier. He felt conscious about his body and he did not want to cause the bard any discomfort. <br/>Geralt jumped slightly when Jaskier touch his hand. “You okay there?” Geralt just hmmm at him. Jaskier gave him a slight glare. “Use your words, darling.” </p><p>“Why are you doing this?” He could not bring himself to meet Jaskier eyes. “Because I care about you. Because I can see the longing you have darling. And I want to change it because I love you Geralt. And I know you more than likely do not love me back and that is completely fine, but I want to see you happy.” The firmness in his voice made Geralt looked up.</p><p>His mother left him -abandoned him, the people hate him on a good day, on a bad day he would be run from town. And then he met Jaskier. Geralt knows deep down in his heart that Jaskier is different but he could not give him the life he deserves. And more than likely would he die at one point or another and more than likely not off old age.</p><p>Geralt could feel his breathing starting to slightly pick up when there are arms around him. Gently tugging him against Jaskier chest. He just hummed gently as Geralt tried to figure out how to respond. <br/>“I am sorry. Fuck. Jask I, I cannot give you the life you deserve. You deserve finery and fuck…” Geralt voice trailed off as he tried to get the words together. </p><p>“Darling, I am more than capable to choose what I want in life, and I want it to be at your side.” Jaskier fingers gently pressed on a hard knot working it out as the Witcher lay against his chest. He felt the shake that went through Geralt body.</p><p>“I won’t leave you, darling.” Geralt pulled Jaskier closer to him. It was what he always wanted to be himself in someone presence with no fear. A person he can love, and he loved his bard. Geralt face was in Jaskier neck when he whispered: “I want you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>